


A night of passion

by Skywito_rex_snips



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody is a Good Bro, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top CT-7567 | Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywito_rex_snips/pseuds/Skywito_rex_snips
Summary: Anakin is ready to give himself completely to Rex.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A night of passion

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first history, sorry for my horrible english  
> i hope you enjoy it

Anakin said goodbye to Ahsoka and went down the stairs of the temple, the night was clear, perfect for a few moments of fun. And boy was he going to have fun that night. 

He got on the speeder and stopped again at the 501st barracks, Rex was there, bucket on his head, serious, impassive and serene. 

The night air hit his face and he smiled, without his apprentice making his life in squares he was free. 

Rex looked at him in amazement, she was .. beautiful ... 

A slight blush spread across his cheeks as their hands came together and he gently tugged at her hand. They merged into a carnal and desperate kiss, the captain's tongue being introduced into the Jedi's mouth. Anakin smiled sweetly at Rex and pulled him into their rooms. 

Most of the clones (if not all) were in the bar, no one would discover them. 

"What do you want?" Rex asked sweetly. 

"I want you to make love to me" Anakin smiled at him. 

Rex kissed him with well-reciprocated passion before tossing Anakin onto the bed and dislodging the belt, which fell away, out of sight of the lovers. 

Anakin smiled and began to shed Rex's armor until he was left alone with his blacks, but before he could continue undressing him Rex knocked him down and removed his pants and underwear. 

he watched him get lost between his legs and a chill ran down his spine when Rex's tongue touched that spot on her clit that made him see stars under her eyelids. He was definitely enjoying his first time. 

Rex smiled at him with amusement and got up listening to the moan of his beloved, returned with the lubricant in his hand and smeared a little on his fingers before burying two of them deeply. 

Anakin gasped in surprise, oh how Rex loved that beautiful sound. 

"do you like this general?" the clone asked mockingly. Anakin nodded 

Soon they both entered a slow and delicate rhythm, with Rex gently pushing inside Anakin and the other man was completely lost in the sensations that the pleasure caused him.

he definitely wanted to repeat this in another future.

Anakin lightly sucked on Rex's sweat-covered skin before lightly biting his shoulder as the captain pushed inside touching that wonderful spot that made him see an entire galaxy behind his eyelids.

"I love you" Rex whispered against his ear

"I love you too" anakin replied. 

Rex smiled and stepped out from inside the Jedi general who fell sleepily into his arms. The captain hugged him and laid him on the bed, Anakin fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The captain kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around Anakin's waist

wat had been so beautiful, the blue eyes full of lust and passion of his Anakin, his body covered by that thin layer of sweat that made him shine in the moonlight that came through the small window of the room made him see even more young than he already was.

His fair skin glowing, marks that he left on her neck and shoulders, it was beautiful. It was hers. Anakin, his Jedi, his lover, his boyfriend, the love of his life.

Anakin slept without nightmares that night, wrapped in the clone captain's arms, as he hadn't slept in a long time. He would have to explain to his Padawan why he had not returned at the time they had both agreed to meet at the temple. and Ahsoka would probably bother with him.

Even so the feeling of doubt began to grow in Anakin's heart, disturbing his dreams. When everything was discovered, and everyone found out about their romance, what would happen to them? Would they take Rex to kamino to erase his memory? He did not care what happened to him, he did not care that they expelled him from the order, in fact he thought he would leave at the end of the war, but Rex would be killed and desmemorized.

He decided not to worry about it at that time, if that happened, he would protect Rex from everyone, including the Chancellor.

+++++++

**Author's Note:**

> this is my firt fic, I would appreciate your opinions, I am not a very good writer, but everything for the rexwalker haha


End file.
